The Period
by sesshysdarkkitten
Summary: Every girl must get it.......and Rin is no exception. My very first oneshot. Some ppl may be out of character depending on your views of it. R&R plz.


**THE PERIOD** ****

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of InuYasha.

**Today started out like any other day with Lord Sesshomaru had. He'd told Jaken and Ah-Un to keep an eye on Rin, while he went off to battle some dangerous demons awakened by Naraku. They were no threat to Sesshomaru, of course, but Jaken was weak and Rin only a human child.**

**After being gone for a couple of hours, Sesshomaru had returned. With the exception of demon blood on his sleeves, he merely looked as if he'd just taken a really long walk.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed excitedly. Rin was always happy to see her Lord return. He was like a surrogate father to her. He protected her and she trusted and loved him with all her young heart. She knew he felt the same way, though he would never outwardly admit it. Her Lord wasn't really the admitting type.**

**"Rin." He said in his usual manner. "How have you fared while I was away?"**

**"Oh quite well, my Lord. Master Jaken tried to tell me a long story but it became most boring and I lost interest. Then he became quite melancholy. Oh, I made you this…"**

**Rin held up a flower chain made of cherry blossoms. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at a depressed-looking Jaken and took the chain from Rin. "Thank you Rin." Rin gave him a huge smile and hopped on Ah Un after Sesshomaru announced that they were leaving.**

* * *

**They had been traveling for maybe an hour and a half when Rin's stomach started to ache. It was the same ache she'd been having all week. Never one to complain, Rin had kept it to herself.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru?"**

**"Yes Rin?" **

**"Could we please stop for a moment? I need to use the bathroom."**

**Sesshomaru sighed. "Go ahead Rin, but please be quick."**

**"Thank you, my Lord."**

**Rin jumped down from Ah Un's back and ran a bit further into the forest than where her Lord, Jaken and Ah Un waited patiently. She didn't have to go too much further, for she had found a nice hot spring. She pulled up her kimono a bit and peed in the spring. She watched and noticed a little blood in the spring. It took her a little while to realize that the blood was coming from her! She was peeing blood! She thought she was imagining things because this had never happened to her before. It was confirmed when she wiped herself with some soft leaves. I am peeing blood! Rin took a deep breath and started to scream and cry.**

**Sesshomaru had picked up the scent of blood before Rin started screaming. Her screams merely confirmed her location. It was Rin's blood he had smelled! He rushed over to find Rin crying in a hot spring. She was soaked, kimono and all, from the waist down. With a look of concern, Sesshomaru walked towards the sobbing child and picked her up in his arms. He walked over to a tree and sat down. He'd been worried that she'd been attacked or something, but he caught no other scent."Why are you crying, Rin? He asked softly.**

**"Lor-Lord S-S-Sesshomaru, I-I-I was p-peeing i-i-in th-the hot s-spring and I, I s-saw b-b-blood!"**

**Sesshomaru sighed. "Rin, take a deep breath and then continue."Rin did as she was told and took a deep breath. She calmed down a bit and started again. "My Lord, I was peeing in the hot spring and I saw blood with my pee. I looked down and saw blood running down my legs. I wiped myself with a leaf and there was a lot of blood on it. I got scared and jumped in the spring." Sesshomaru's eyes widened with interest.**

**"My Lord, my stomach really hurts. It's been hurting for a week now." **

**"Why did you not tell me about this sooner?" He asked softly.**

**"I did not want to bother you with complaints or delay us."**

**Sesshomaru looked at Rin and sighed. "You are not a bother, Rin. I have no problem with resting if you are feeling ill." Rin looked up into his golden eyes with her chocolate ones and managed a smile. How do I explain this to her? I have no experience in this matter. But I know of one who may…**

* * *

**In another part of the forest**

**"Ooh these look so delicious!" Kagome said to no one in particular. She was examining a bush with apple-red berries. She picked one to taste it. "Yummy!" She ate another one and then picked some to put in her bike's basket. The others will love them! She walked over to another bush. This one had blueberries. She picked one to taste, just like she'd done with the red ones. It wasn't as if she was hungry or anything, she simply wanted to make sure they weren't poisonous. And that's what she told herself! The blueberries were good so she put them in her basket as well. She did the same with some raspberries and then decided she ought to look for things other than berries.**

**After finding apples, oranges and grapes, Kagome decided to rest. She'd been picking for a while. She reached into her backpack, pulled out some snacks and began eating. The magnolia tree she was sitting against provided good shading from the sun. She closed her eyes and took a sip of her apple juice.**

**It wasn't long before she had the feeling she was being watched. She felt a slight brush of wind and opened her eyes. No one was there. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes again. But when she reopened her eyes, she got quite the shock.**

**Standing a few feet in front of her, with an expressionless gaze, was none other than Sesshomaru – InuYasha's older half-brother. Her eyes widened in fear and she grabbed her bow and arrows. I wish InuYasha were here. Kagome wondered what he wanted with her. Sesshomaru walked calmly towards Kagome.**

**"I require your assistance in explaining something that of which I am unable." He admitted calmly.**

**"Um. Okay. What exactly is the problem?"**

**"Rin. The human child whom travels with me."**

**"What about her?" Kagome asked.**

**"She recently came across an occurrence. One that I am unable to explain to her. I was hoping you might be able to explain this, seeing as you are a human female as well."**

**"If you tell me what you're talking about, maybe I can help. What occurrence?" What is he talking about?**

**"Earlier, Rin asked to use the bathroom. She chose a hot spring to urinate in. She explained she noticed blood coming out along with her urine. It was confirmed that it was her blood when she cleaned herself with some leaves, for they became bloody. I had also caught the scent of her blood and when I arrived, she was screaming in tears."**

**Kagome turned blood red with embarrassment when she realized exactly what Sesshomaru had just explained. He's asking me about THAT?? She had to be dreaming. The almighty, powerful demon Lord Sesshomaru had just asked her about…the period? She closed her eyes and pinched herself. But when she opened them, he was still there, with an eyebrow raised.**

**"She urinated…blood?"**

**"That is what I have told you!" He was getting slightly annoyed. "Are you able to assist?"**

**"Y-yes. I know exactly what you're talking about. W-where's Rin?"**

**They had been walking for a few minutes.**

**"A little bit further ahead. I left her under Jaken and Ah Un's watch."**

**"Oh. I see. Umm, exactly how old is Rin?"**

**"Seven or eight years old, I believe."**

**"Hmm…she's a bit young to be getting it." I only got it like last year!**

**"What?" They stopped for a moment and Kagome decided to explain now what was wrong with Rin. "Out with it woman, or die!"**

**Kagome never thought she could pale and blush at the same time. She glared at the handsome demon Lord and began to explain this 'blessing' called the menstrual cycle or period.**

**"Well, it's sorta like this: Every girl, at some point in her life, gets something called a period. This is when she bleeds, like Rin did, from her vagina. During her period, she will bleed for a few days. For example: four to six days, maybe more. The length of the period and age it occurs depends on the girl – not that she chooses or anything! The period is a monthly thing, unless the woman is irregular. Then she has to go to doctors to help regulate it. It can also occur twice in a month if she gets it around the end of a month and finishes around the beginning of the next month."**

**Kagome stopped to breathe. She'd been running her mouth for a few minutes. Still blushing, she looked over at Sesshomaru. He had an eyebrow raised in interest and amusement at Kagome's embarrassment. He laughed on the inside.**

**"Continue."**

**"The length of her period, as I've said before, varies. She can have it for only four days one month and for six days the next month. It can be difficult to predict when you'll get it, but you can get real close. Some symptoms can be cramps – lots of them – and irritability. I guess that's pretty much it for right now."**

**Sesshomaru nodded and they walked for a few minutes more, until they reached the clearing where Rin waited. She had been laying on Ah Un and managed to cheerfully say "Lord Sesshomaru," even though she was in a lot of pain.**

**"Hi Rin" said Kagome.**

**"Hi."**

**"Rin. This woman will explain why you have begun to urinate blood."**

**Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and she nodded.**

**"How are you feeling right now?"**

**"My stomach is hurting… a lot."**

**For about twenty minutes, Kagome sat with Rin, explaining to her what she'd told Sesshomaru.**

**"Oh I see. I have my period?"**

**"Yes Rin. It's very natural to get it. In fact, you're supposed to get it! I know your stomach is hurting now, has it been hurting long?"**

**"Almost all week."**

**"Those are the cramps. Some girls have them and some are lucky and don't. Cramps are usually a surefire sign that you're about to get your period. You can take some pain medicine to help relieve them. I have some here…**

**Kagome took out a bottle of Advil and showed the pills to Rin.**

**"I can give you some of these to take…if Sesshomaru will allow it. You can take them two at a time, but make sure you don't take more than six in one day. If you take more than six by accident, see a doctor right away because you will be in pain."  
Kagome dug into her bag for a small change purse and a plastic baggie. With Sesshomaru's approval, she put the contents of the Advil bottle in the baggie, which she then put into the change purse.**

**"Now, you don't want blood to stain your undies, so you'll have to use protection! By that I mean pads or sanitary napkins, whichever word you like best."**

**Kagome took a Kotex out of her bag and showed it to Rin."This is a pad. You take it out of the wrapper, unfold it and remove the backing. This will reveal the sticky side."**

**She demonstrated on a pair of her own panties.**

**"You put the sticky side of the pad first on your underwear, as I am doing now. Then you put on your underwear like you normally do."**

**Rin nodded. "I understand."**

**"The purpose of the pad is to soak up the blood and keep it from getting on your underwear. Sometimes, blood will stain your underwear and clothes by accident, even with the pad. If this happens, wash out the stained clothes in cold water and it should get the blood out. Another form of protection is a tampon, but I think you're a bit too young to insert things into your body, so I won't say more."**

**Kagome still blushed as Sesshomaru still observed. He'd raised an eyebrow, amused even further at the girl's embarrassment.**

**Rin gave the biggest smile possible. Glad not to be confused anymore, she thanked Kagome.**

**"Oh, before I forget. Here…" **

**Kagome gave Rin a plastic bag with some Kotex and the change purse with Advil.**

**"You're welcome, Rin. Well, I guess I'll be going now. I don't want the others to worry. Goodbye and call on me if you need more things."**

**"That shall be done, woman." Sesshomaru answered.**

**They all parted ways in opposite directions: Kagome going back to InuYasha and her friends, Sesshomaru and company going deeper into the forest.**

* * *

**Rin had tied the bag Kagome gave her onto Ah Un's saddle. Then she climbed on his back. Jaken watched. He hadn't said a word and didn't plan to…not about this!**

**"Master Jaken…you do not want to be left behind, do you?" Rin called.**

**"Huh? Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, wait up! Please don't leave me! Jaken snapped back to reality and scrambled to catch up.Sesshomaru and company kept walking through forest, as they often did. They had no particular destination at the moment. Just aimless wandering, stopping every few hours so Rin could change her pad.**

**Jaken pondered something after they'd started walking again. Without realizing or meaning to speak out loud he said:**

**"I wonder what will happen when Rin begins to develop into a young woman…"**

**CD scratches Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks with a wide-eyed expression…as if he'd seen a ghost.**

**THE END**

**A/N: So what do you think? Did you enjoy? This is my very first one-shot so please go easy on me. Lol j/k. Let me know what ya think by pressing that little button below. All thoughts welcome.**


End file.
